DemiDevimon (Adventure)
Description Demidevimon is a servant of Myotismon (Adventure) in the middle of Digimon Adventure. Appearance DemiDevimon claims that he once worked for Etemon, but left him after his defeat. Though unstated events, he ended as a servant to Myotismon. When the DigiDestined each went their separate ways to find Tai, Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to keep the DigiDestined from getting back together: he made T.K. fight with Tokomon and tried to get Tai and T.K. to lose their memories, by trying to get them to eat the mushrooms of forgetfulness. He made Joe stay in Digitamamon's diner to pay for his meal. Matt tried to help Joe pay his debt but DemiDevimon paid Digitamamon to keep Matt in his custody. He engineered a way to create a series of mishaps that sank Joe even deeper into debt and Matt started losing his patience. DemiDevimon also trapped Izzy and Tentomon in Vademon's domain, by using false signs saying stuff about sludge and had Mimi be pampered and spoiled by the desperate Gekomon and Otamamon. Each time one of the plans failed, DemiDevimon was punished by Myotismon, by hanging him with chains over a flaming pit or by having his bats bit him, which DemiDevimon states to hating bats twice, despite referring to himself as a "Bat Digimon". At one point Myotismon threatened that he would end as a chew toy for his bats if he failed again. The reunited children found a very emotional Sora, who revealed her part in helping the gang back together. DemiDevimon told her that her Crest of Love would never glow because she never had love in her life. After DemiDevimon failed to kill Sora, Myotismon decided to handle the task of destroying the DigiDestined himself. However, since Sora realized her mother did love her and tried to protect her, her crest began to glow and the newly Digivolved Garudamon got them out of Myotismon's grasp. DemiDevimon helped in recruiting some Digimon to serve as part of the army that would enter the Real World so they could find and kill the 8th Child and submit the humans to Myotismon's rule. He gained a rival out of Gatomon when it came to the issue of Myotismon's approval and being the favorite. The children learned that Myotismon's passage to the Real World was a gate situated in his castle. The children entered the castle and tried to go through the gate as well but they were halted by Myotismon's minions, DemiDevimon included. The children were later able to use magical cards to open the gate but DemiDevimon and the other minions were flying across Tokyo and its several neighborhoods searching for the 8th Child. They used a copy of the Crest of Light to serve as a means to find him/her. Wizardmon found the eighth Digivice and he tricked DemiDevimon to send him away. On August 3rd, DemiDevimon helped in capturing children from their parents and submitting them to Gatomon so she would tell Myotismon whether the child was the eighth DigiDestined or not, on the threat of killing every last child in the Odaiba area. During this time, DemiDevimon actually managed to stay on Myostismon's good side. But when Kari revealed herself, a big fight started. DemiDevimon snatched Kari's Digivice but was unable to hold on to it when Kari's tears over Wizardmon's death evoked the crest's power. After Myotismon was destroyed, DemiDevimon hid away in the Fuji TV building's ruins. DemiDevimon was excited when Myotismon was resurrected as VenomMyotismon. But VenomMyotismon, no longer needing DemiDevimon, sucked him into his mouth and ate him. Attacks * Demi Dart (Pico Dart): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. **The English dub cuts out his Demi Dart attack during his battles against the Digidestined as it uses a realistic syringe, which is prohibited due to it being associated with drug use.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syringe#Governmental_control_of_syringes. The only exception to this edit was in the episode Sora's Crest of Love as it plays a major part in the storyline. * Evil Whipser: Releasing waves from his eyes which put humans in a trance and make them fall asleep. This attack is only used in City Under Siege Notes and References Category:Antagonists